Romeo and Juliet
by MeganxDegrassi
Summary: Adam and Becky move on to a better, happier point in their lives


**Mmkay, here's some Adecky. A lot of it doesn't line up with present day Degrassi because this is an AU oneshot, with some facts of the past written in. Note, I wrote this before we got that promo where Becky asks Adam to be her secret boyfriend and yeah. I dunno. Enjoy :3. **

*Adam*

Everyone assumes that after high school, there's a release, you don't have to listen to your parents, and you aren't going to be forced to be around the same student body every week day from even to two. Your friends no longer affect the way you live your life. It's just you.

You're supposed to be free.

But, you're not; your parents still think they know what's best for you although they can't technically stop you from making your own decisions. Your friends still hold the same grudges and try to keep you from the same people and hold things over your head. But, once you could find a way to totally escape it, you could do whatever you wanted.

That's why watching Becky walk down the short chapel 3000 kilometers from home was the most perfect moment in my life. Perfect, because of how beautiful she looked, prefect because I was free of what my parents wanted for me, what her dad wanted for her, perfect because my friends weren't here, breathing down my neck and telling me that Becky wasn't right for me.

My best friends wouldn't listen. When I tried to tell Eli that Becky and I were together, it kind of just went in one ear and out the other. Clare hadn't been completely against it at first, but she agreed more and more with Eli as time went on. It didn't matter how much I'd told them that she changed, they didn't see it like that.

**-A Year and six months earlier- **

_"People don't change overnight, Adam," _Eli had told me, slamming his locker shut, _"We can't forget that she tried to do away with the play because it promoted homosexuality."_

_ "She' seen passed that! She was willing to be in the play after that, and the show would've gone on without Tristan of we had to, all thanks to her," _I told him as we walked down the hallway to leave the school.

_"That's point B, Adam," _Eli said as Clare joined them at Eli's side, the two lacing their fingers together as we walked out of the school, _"She's related to the very same guy who tried to keep Tristan away from the play that day. Who's to say she wasn't a part of it just so she could be in the spot light?" _

_ "That's not how it happened! And, even if it was, it's been almost three months since then. She's different now!"_ I exclaimed, my nerves beginning to break. Eli's stubbornness was really pushing me over the edge.

_ "Not to mention," _Clare said as we passed by the hockey team, _"She breathes the same air as those morons on a daily basis, her brother being among the worst."_

Clare still had a grudge with the hockey team, even though the ones who had caused her problems had been taken out of Degrassi due to extensive bullying and failure to follow rules. Though the new recruits of the team weren't much better, I was glad to have most of them gone. The whole school was glad.

_"It's not her fault that she has to, Luke's her brother, there's not much that we can do about that. The thing is that she isn't him_," I told Clare, hanging onto my sanity although her extreme amounts of time with Eli had made her just as stubborn as he was.

_"Point C, Adam! Her family! You're going to be her dirty little secret for the rest of eternity because they won't accept you, so she won't or –benefit of the doubt— can't tell them about you," _Eli proclaimed, opening the door of his new, shiny black car for Clare and walking to the driver's side while I got in the back.

"_She's going to tell them, soon. And, we're telling my parents on Friday," _I said once everyone was in the car and situated.

"_Adam, don't make me have to explain that your parents are point D…" _Eli sighed, suddenly growing tired of the argument as he started the car.

_"My parents will be fine, Eli."_

Clare cleared her throat, _"Your mom knows who Becky is, Adam. She knows probably more than you do about her and her family through the PTA. There's no way she'll think it's a good idea…"_

_ "I'm done talking about this," _I said, clenching my jaw and looking at the way Eli held Clare's hand as he drove. How come they could be happy, after all they'd been through, how much they hurt each other, but couldn't let me be happy like that?

**-Present day-**

I smiled at Becky as she got closer. I was finally happy. We were finally happy. I was getting a better happy ending than Clare and Eli could ever imagine. Well, that was in my opinion.

She met me in front of the podium and we turned to face the minister.

*Becky*

"We're gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," The minister began, his voice booming throughout the empty chapel. It only took a little piece of me to keep it from reminding me of my Dad in church on Sundays. I didn't want to think about that. Today was about Adam and I and no one else.

I kept glancing at Adam as the minister spoke. He was perfect; by far the sweetest and kindest person I ever met. I felt so unworthy, but I know he wanted this, and with all my heart, I wanted it too. I really did.

Thinking about my Dad or any piece of my family was completely out of the question. They would never allow this; Adam and I had to go through it alone. But, I didn't mind because, I didn't feel alone. God had shown me true love with Adam, and as long as he was around, there was no one else I needed in the entire world. That was besides, of course, God himself. I had them both to keep me from being alone.

**-A year and six months earlier-**

Adam and I walked up to my porch, ready to face my family and tell them what we were feeling. They were our last hopes of acceptance. If they accepted the two of us together, maybe they could talk to Adam's parents and make them understand. My heart was pounding as we walked through the front door. I took Adam's hand and laced my fingers with his, calling through the house, _"Dad, where are you?"_

"_Kitchen, sweetie,"_ he replied quickly and easily, no idea of what was about to happen.

_"There's something I have to tell you,"_ I called back, starting to make my way with Adam to the kitchen.

_"And what would that be, darling?" _My dad called again, the closeness of his voice making my heart pound even harder. I really just wanted his acceptance.

I gulped and stepped through the kitchen doorway, pulling Adam with me and holding out clasped hands up in the air, "About this, Daddy."

My dad knew all about Adam and his situation, Luke had spilled that information one dinner when I told my parents that I had made knew friends and mentioned Adam's name. So, now, there were officially no secrets.

_"What is, 'this,'" _He asked, using air quotes, his eyebrows immediately furrowing together.

I took in a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak, but then Adam took over the reins, "_I'd like permission to date your daughter, sir." _Even though he sounded nervous, there was something in his voice that soothed me. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, silently thanking him for being the one to talk.

_"I see," _was all my dad said for about five minutes as he sat there, folding his hands and holding them to his mouth. He looked perplexed, and I knew it wasn't a good sign. _"My daughter isn't allowed to date, Mr. Torres."_

That wasn't true. I had had a boyfriend for a while back in Florida, he came around the house all the time and my dad hadn't minded at all…

"_Dad, I—"_

_ "Not now, Rebecca," _He cut me off and stood up. _"Mr. Torres, you should go home now. Rebecca, go to your room."_

Adam and I looked at each other and nodded. Although our hearts were breaking inside, we had prepared for this. We weren't going to give up but, for tonight, this was over. Adam left and I went to my room as my dad had ordered.

The next couple of weeks had been Hell for the two of us, we tried to convince our parents separately, instead of together. But, they weren't going for it. They were stubborn people.

My dad had even gone to the limit of forcing me on dates with a boy from church. It wasn't that Josh wasn't a nice guy, but he wasn't who I wanted and my dad knew that. He knew that, but he was trying to get me to change how I felt about Adam and feel that about the nice, Christian boy, Josh. I wouldn't let that happen.

The only way we could be together was through lying and deceit. But, we managed to make it work.

**-Present day-**

*Third person POV*

Becky was, for the most part, very traditional on how weddings were supposed to be, and they were to share the traditional vows happily.

"Adam, repeat after me," The minister began and Adam nodded, gazing lovingly into Becky's eyes. "I, Adam Torres, take Rebecca Baker to be my wedded wife."

"I, Adam Torres, take Rebecca Baker to be my wedded wife," Adam repeated.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

Just as the minister was going to say the next line, the small chapel doors burst open. "Stop!" Three voices echoed in the empty room. Adam and Becky snapped their heads to look at Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, and Luke Baker storming down the small aisle.

"What are you doing here?" Adam demanded, looking back and forth from Eli to Clare. No, they could ruin this day. No one was supposed to.

Becky looked at Luke, his facial expression was off, but she knew he felt betrayed, "I'm sorry, Luke."

Eli looked at the brother and sister then shook his head, directing his attention towards Adam. He couldn't believe his best friend had made this life-altering decision without talking to him first. "Adam, you're making a huge mistake…"

"This isn't a mistake, Eli, it might not be what you want, but I know she's what I want for the rest of my life," Adam looked at Becky, who was looking at her brother in confusion.

"Adam, it's not—" Eli began.

Adam cut him off, "No. Eli, stop. You and Clare can't control my life. You just can't. Not anymore"

"Shut up and listen," Luke spoke up, looking like he was about to cry as he looked back and forth from his sister to Adam.

"You're not talking us out of it," Becky said, reaching for Adam and taking his hand.

Luke sighed and gave Becky a look to tell her to just listen, "Okay, Becks but, you guys are so young and you made this decision all on your own. Becky, we never did anything without at least talking to each other about it first. Now, you're making one of the biggest decisions of your life, a decision that's going to take you away from me forever, and you weren't even going to let me be here to see it." A tear actually escaped his eye, but, he looked down quickly to hide it.

"Exactly, Adam. We're friends, practically brothers and you're just letting that go. You're not even going to let me be your best man?" Eli spoke up, a mirror pain of Luke's filling in his expression.

"You guys didn't understand, you didn't even let us see each other!" Adam said, trying not to let their sadness manipulate him.

"We would have, if you had just given us the time," Clare joined in, sounding sincere in her plea.

"It's been a year!" Becky perked up, a little bit of anger peeking through her always sunshine-y act.

"You haven't said anything about her in practically a year," Clare countered her statement, wiping her eyes, "Why didn't you just tell us how you were feeling?"

Becky and Adam looked at each other, knowing that they had just given up after too much time had passed. Nobody had seemed willing to understand or accept them, so the secretly saw each other and fell in love, giving up on their friends and family, which all led up to this day.

"You didn't understand," Adam repeated quietly, knowing that he was now in the wrong just as much as they were.

"Well, we do now," Luke said, looking at Clare and Eli, who nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to call off the wedding," Adam said to Becky, "Do you?"

Becky shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Of course not."

"You don't have to," Luke said softly, smiling a little at the two of them.

~x~

The processional started for the second time that day. Adam stood right where he did before as the doors to the room opened. First, Clare and Eli walked up the aisle, Eli eventually joining Adam's side and Clare moving to stand right next to where Becky would stand. They all turned to watch happily as Becky walked through the doors, her brother's arm linked to hers.

**Merp. So I don't know if I liked it or not. I hope it was good x_X. But, I kind of feel like if could have been stretched out so much more and made into a story. But, I dunno. I just thought the idea of a wedding sounded fun :3. So, it's all squished in this, not really a point of a oneshot, I dunno. I hope you leave a review and let me know how you feel about it :3. **


End file.
